The Legend of Chadette
by Hclegend
Summary: A one shot based on a true, RNG based story and the rise of the most busted Beedrill in Sinnoh's history. [Rated T for language.]


Dawn was your ever-so-average starting Pokemon trainer, with her having a cute little elemental pocket monster enslaved and ready to beat on the local wildlife. Going through some unimportant events, such as receiving her PokeDex/Nav/Whatever and a ton of capsules to involuntarily capture the little bastards in, she was looking around the route between Jubilife City and Floraroma Town. (Though at the time she didn't know it was blocked off, making exploration of that route rather pointless.)

As she wandered, scarf blowing in the breeze and her trustly Piplup by her side, the familiar rustling of grass alerted her that there was wildlife that wanted to be beaten up, as indicated by a Weedle popping its head out, looking for food.

Dawn sighed. It was _another_ _fucking Weedle_, the same shit that the previous routes had thrown at her, trainers and wildlife alike. At this point she wasn't particularly bothered. "Piplup, kill." She pointed at the larvae rather unenthusiastically as the blue penguin rushed over to fight.

The two were _almost_ equal in height, the penguin having a slight height advantage as it started to peck at the wiggling bug. The Weedle took offense to this affront as it leapt onto the Piplup, clawing away with its stubbly little legs as it surprisingly hurt the baby bird quite a lot, leading to Piplup eventually shoving it away in a state of panic before collapsing from exhaustion.

Dawn simply stared. Surely it was a fluke. I mean, it's a baby penguin, it's not exactly a star in battle, as the multiple trips to the Pokemon Center had indicated. And as this one did too. Luckily, she had another Pokemon on hand.

"Go, Ralts!" The almost blind bowl-cut Pokemon energised out of the ball, looking around in confusion until it spotted the opponent and started to charge a psychic blast in order to get it away.

Unluckily for the Feeling Pokemon, it wouldn't get a chance to attack, as the Weedle started to slap it around with it's tail. Being an almost defensive Pokemon in what was almost an oversized dress, Ralts fell over, allowing the Weedle to strike with its tail once more, leaving the Ralts utterly defenseless as the poison kicked in, knocking it out cold.

"Oh my Arceus, why did I even **bother** with this." Dawn muttered to herself, this _Chad_ of a Weedle having taken down two of her three Pokemon, which wasn't a _hard _task all things considered, but still!

Sighing in frustration, Dawn released her third and final Pokemon, an Eevee gifted to her by her lovely mom as a going away present. She had been an integral part of Dawn's childhood, serving as a coping mechanism when her mysteriously disappeared. On top of that she was fluffy as hell, but still put up a fight.

"Alright Senko, I should have trusted you with this. Crush that bug!"

Senko easily understood her owner's order as she rushed towards the bug, knocking it over in a tackle. As the two fought, Eevee's poofy tail frequently popping out of the grass, Dawn thought to herself.

Sure, it was a bug and bugs are _ew_, but this insect had managed to take out two of her Pokemon. Much more than that, they were just healed at the Pokemon Center, meaning that clearly knew how to strike. Maybe…

"Senko, come back!" She called, the Eevee returning to her owner's side with a leap and a cuddle. The little gal was just so damn cute, Dawn couldn't resist bringing the little Evolution Pokemon along with her.

Tossing a Pokeball in her hand, she contemplated the ramifications of catching the Weedle. Her party was already half full and she couldn't just pick up any random 'Mon. Then again, this Weedle wasn't _any_ ordinary Weedle. It showed talent. Determination. Not sucking spectacularly.

Dawn shrugged. "Ah screw it, I'll probably give this up before hitting up the first Gym anyway." And tossed the ball, it enveloping the insect as it rolled back to her.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

As the ball locked, Dawn sighed in relief. She feared that it would just break out. Flipping open her PokeDex, she filled in the necessary form for Pokemon, filling it with nonsense as she usually did. Something about eating its weight in leaves a day. Those guys did look hungry.

"Would you like to nickname this Pokemon?" The dex asked, as she inspected the now identified female Weedle in her hand. This wasn't just a chad. She was…

A Chadette.

* * *

_Much, __**much**_ _later…_

Dawn entered the final chamber of the Pokemon League, determination coursing through her veins as she inspectred her party on last time.

It had changed so much since she left Sandgem Town.

A Togekiss hatched from an egg given to her by a blonde stranger.

A Typhlosion won from a quiz show.

A strangely coloured Roserade found while training said Typhlosion. He seemed to shine when he appeared, along with the darker colouration of purple and black roses being much more Dawn's style, so she caught it.

A Breloom found in a meadow that gave her a funny look, so she caught as a joke, then marvelled in awe as it turned from a small mushroom into a bipedal mushroom dinosaur that knew martial arts.

A Luxray, decorated in a scarf that sped across the battlefield like... A bolt of lightning, clawing and slamming its electrified hide into whatever opposed it.

And of course, her most treasured member.

As she walked down the hall, the room lit up, revealing… Cynthia? Dawn blinked, though it made sense, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this kind woman was also the greatest Pokemon trainer in Sinnoh.

"Ah Dawn, I'm so glad to see you again." She greeted warmly, seemingly unaware of the ensuing battle. "I must thank you for stopping Team Galactic, looking after that egg I gave you, among other things. We can talk later. For now…"

Cynthia grabbed a Dusk Ball, determination in her steel-coloured eyes. "I believe you wish to be Champion."

Throwing the ball, it exploded dramatically into a Spiritomb, a Pokemon known and feared for having no known weakness. While Dawn had a backup plan and a theory to test, for now she was face to face with the Pokemon that was said to contain 108 Spirits.

Tossing her own first Pokeball out, it exploded, revealing the form of a meter tall bee, drills for hands, ebony and yellow stripes covered its body as a blue and red headband adorned its head, gently flowing in the breeze, not disturbing its antennae as it glared at the spirit, seeming to cause it to flinch a little.

Cynthia smiled. "I see that you're leading with a Beedrill. Most trainers would have simply abandoned their goal or even set their Beedrill free before coming here, due to it seeming weak."

Dawn put her hands in her pockets. "I saw the true potential of Chadette here early on. She had instinct, strength, ingenuity. I had the feeling that if I raised her right, she'd be nigh-unstoppable. I was right."

Cynthia tilted her head. "How so?"

Dawn patted the head of her most faithful companion. "It seems that by raising Chadette with the proper love and care that any Pokemon deserves, she learned techniques that no other Beedrill has learned. Even the famous Megahorn move that is thought to only be known by the highest level Heracross is under her control."

Cynthia seemed impressed. "I see. Very well if your… Chadette." She visibly cringed at the name. "Has what it takes to carry you to the Champion of the Sinnoh league, then she'll most certainly impress me."

Chadette turned to Dawn, who had now stepped back out of the ring, awaiting her command, stingers at the ready for the two words that struck fear into any Pokemon.

"Chadette. **Kill.**"

* * *

**A/N**: As much as I'd like to write a play-by-play of my Renegade Platinum playthrough, I simply don't have the time or narrative chops to make it interesting, so I'm focusing on the highlight so far, (I actually haven't _reached_ Cynthia yet, Renegade Platinum is pretty hard.) the buff as hell Beedrill, who got a significant stat boost, its Mega's ability (Adaptability) and an increased movepool that does in fact include Megahorn and Cross Poison. And Drill Run, but apparently it just _learns that now._

But yeah, imagine if Mega Beedrill had _Megahorn._ That's about what Chadette does in Renegade Platinum. (She also has Cross Poison, which has a higher Base Power Renegade Platinum over Poison Jab, apparently. TIL.)

So yeah, Renegade Platinum is hella fun. All this carnage over a single Weedle getting two lucky crits with Bug Bite. I regret _nothing._


End file.
